The present invention is directed to a rack constructed to support golf bags for storage or display.
There have been a plurality of devices constructed to support golf bags for temporary or long term storage. The long term devices generally include racks having horizontally arranged slots in which the bags are maintained while not in use. Normally the devices devised for temporary storage comprise horizontal rails arranged at about two and one half feet (21/2') above ground level and provided with transverse extensions which individually locate the bags along the rail. These devices are normally used just before or after play.
The most common storage arrangement for golf bags in the home is the corner of a closet or basement. This arrangement is not particularly satisfactory as the bags tend to slip or fall and the walls are defaced.
More decorative golf bag storage racks are known such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,003. Here a furniture type stand is constructed to include shelves and bag compartments. This structure will adequately support golf bags, however, it is relatively expensive, space consuming, and not constructed for outside use.
The instant invention has as its object a golf bag support rack which may be used in the home, in display rooms, in storage rooms, or out of doors.
Another object is to provide a low cost golf bag support rack.
Another object is to provide a unitary compact golf bag support rack.
Another object of the invention is to provide a molded light weight golf bag rack.
Another object of the invention is to provide a golf bag rack which is adjustable to accommodate one or more golf bags.
Another object of the invention is to provide a golf bag support rack comprised of a plurality of individual housings which are united to form a unitary support structure.